


Моя Ариана

by TandMfan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dubious Consent, F/M, Incest, Out of Character, POV First Person, Potions, Psychology, dark!Aberforth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandMfan/pseuds/TandMfan
Summary: Ариану любит и понимает только Аберфорт, только он может о ней позаботиться.





	Моя Ариана

**Author's Note:**

> **Предупреждения:** ООС, AU, POV, инцест, даб-кон, dark, психиатрия (психопаты все, упоминание сексуальных отношений с психически-неполноценным лицом).  
>  **Примечание:** измененный таймлайн канона, все персонажи, вовлеченные в сцены сексуального характера, являются совершеннолетними.

Это моя Ариана, моя девочка. Никто не любит и не понимает ее так, как я.  
  
Когда случилась беда, и мы переехали в этот дом, мама сказала, что Ариана очень больна, и мы должны больше о ней заботиться. Ариана никого не узнает и все время плачет. Её очень обидели те люди, сказала мама, поэтому больше она не будет выходить гулять по городку. Ариану выводят из дома только ночами и только в закрытый двор. Так решила мама. Чтобы соседи не знали, что она есть. Мама строго-настрого запретила кому-либо о ней рассказывать.  
  
Ариану нельзя расстраивать, она страшно кричит, когда кто-то из нас говорит громко или подходит к ней сзади. Я так хочу поговорить с ней, но она не узнает даже меня. Только бы она меня услышала. Должен быть способ, но никто не ищет его. Мама смирилась, а Альбусу все равно, словно у него нет сестры, он от книг и свитков носа не поднимает.  
  
Она обязательно меня услышит, я так люблю ее.  
  
Мне было непросто найти способ – не хватает знаний, я ведь не Альбус. Но Альбус вечно разбрасывает свои книги по дому, наверно, он думает, что никто не умеет читать. Среди его книг нашлась парочка интересных.  
  
Конечно, я не Альбус, но тоже Дамблдор, когда мне нужно, я отыщу все на свете, из-под земли достану. И заклинание я нашел. Но все эти зелья, формулы, заклятья – такие непростые, опасные. Моя девочка не должна пострадать.  
  
Она уже взрослая и стала еще краше. Будь она здорова, то уже закончила бы школу.  
  
Мне очень хочется к ней прикоснуться, поговорить, и чтобы она мне ответила. Я очень её люблю, так никто её не любит. Я бы помогал ей одеваться, натягивал бы чулки на ее стройные ножки, обувал бы ее. Мы могли бы вместе гулять при луне. У нее волосы пахнут жасмином, я сам купил это мыло, я хотел бы услышать от нее, что ей тоже нравится этот запах.  
  
Я начал с коз и быстро понял, как я был прав, начав с них. Часть моего стада дохнет, пока я ищу способ: варю отвары, экспериментирую с заклинаниями и зельями. Козы валятся мне под ноги, их рога чернеют, а глаза становятся красными и пустыми. Как же хорошо, что я начал с них, я бы не простил себе, если бы с моей девочкой случилось что-то подобное.  
  
Неделя за неделей, и мне удается: козы больше не дохнут. Я нашел это средство, оно нам поможет, я верю. Теперь козы слушают мой голос и делают все, что я им скажу. Они даже могут танцевать, если их попросить! Они все-все понимают, я могу им приказать все, что угодно, и они делают. Раньше они многого боялись, а теперь я приказываю своему козлу забодать соседского, и он несется в поле без капли страха и сомнения и поднимает на рога чужака!  
  
Я даю зелье Ариане, и она меняется на глазах. Она сразу становится спокойнее, она меня слышит! Я могу уговорить её поесть, я укладываю её спать, и мы с ней немножко играем перед сном. Сначала она отказывается, но потом наша игра начинает ей нравиться все больше. Мне приходится даже вешать заглушающий полог над ее кроватью, чтобы мама не слышала.  
  
Она любит, когда я снимаю с нее рубашку и нюхаю, как она пахнет. Она говорит, что ей нравится то жасминовое мыло и лавандовое тоже. Мне нравится, как она смотрит на меня, как дрожат ее ресницы, когда я касаюсь языком ее груди. Она сама об этом просит, а я не могу отказать ей ни в чем.  
  
У нас уговор – никому ничего не рассказывать. Нас всегда этому учила мама, мы должны уметь хранить тайны. Ариана умеет даже лучше, чем я.  
  
Мама замечает, что Ариана стала другой. Но Ариана не хочет говорить с мамой, она хочет быть только со мной, а маме это не нравится, мама злится и задает слишком много вопросов. Однажды она видит, как я даю ей зелье, и пытается запретить мне это. Почему она не хочет слушать меня, почему мне не верит? Зачем она так с нами поступает? Ариана может расстроиться и разозлиться, а мы все знаем, к чему это может привести.  
  
Как плохо все вышло. Я не хотел, чтобы так было.  
  
Но Ариану нельзя огорчать, мама ведь сама учила нас этому. Я был очень заботлив. Зря мама вмешалась, теперь она не сможет видеть, какой послушной стала Ариана.  
  
Зато теперь никто не помешает нам играть. Альбус только рад, что я провожу все время с Арианой, сам он не хочет. Вот только зачем он остался с нами? Мог бы и уехать в свое путешествие, я сам тут справлюсь. Моя девочка очень покладистая, она никогда не навредит себе или кому-то еще, пока я смотрю за ней.  
  
Она любит, когда я причесываю её, приглаживая волосок к волоску. Она сидит тихонечко, почти не дыша, пока я пропускаю между пальцев серебристые, шелковые пряди. У меня в руках тонкий гребешок, я аккуратно распутываю ее волосы, начиная с кончиков, придерживаю, чтобы случайно не дернуть и не сделать ей больно.  
  
Я никогда не сделаю ей больно. У нее такая нежная кожа, слишком тонкая, белая, гладкая. Бывает, что в пылу наших игр, я сдавливаю пальцы сильнее, чем следует, и на ее худых руках появляются синяки. Я прошу у нее прощения, и она улыбается и прощает. Я плачу, и она утешает меня, она такая добрая. Она верит мне во всем, она знает, что я взмахну палочкой, и ее кожа снова станет белоснежной.  
  
Я люблю целовать ее руки, каждый тоненький пальчик. Она могла быть играть на пианино, как мама. Они бы играли в четыре руки. Почему мама не стала учить её? Ведь Ариана такая способная, я же вижу, как быстро она всему учится, все понимает.  
  
Альбус никак не уедет. Он притащил в дом какого-то соседа, сказал, что это наш новый друг. Может Альбусу он и друг, но не нам с Арианой.  
  
Ариана пугается, когда видит его. Этот настырный немец все время вьется вокруг нас, смотрит своими странными глазами. Я знаю - от таких людей надо держаться подальше. Я говорю Альбусу, что Ариана расстраивается, но он снова меня не слушает.  
  
Я не доверяю этому немцу, мне кажется, что он следит за нами и знает, как мы играем. Если он скажет Альбусу, то снова все будет плохо – Ариана очень не любит, когда нас разлучают. Правда, я стал замечать, что Ариана как будто боится меня, она дрожит, плачет и отодвигается, когда я подхожу к её кровати. Она перестает понимать меня, и мне приходится чаще давать ей зелье.  
  
Моя дорогая, покорная, послушная девочка. Совсем скоро я наряжу ее в любимое синее платье, вплету в волосы ленту, которая ей больше всего нравится, застегну серебряные пряжки на ее туфельках и поведу гулять днем. Она так давно не видела солнца.  
  
Альбус со своим немцем совсем сошли с ума. Они говорят, что возьмут Ариану с собой в Европу. Но как они собираются с ней справляться, они ничего не знают и не умеют, они даже не смогут с ней поговорить! Они понятия не имеют о том, какую еду она любит, какие платья предпочитает. У них грубые руки, они не смогут расчесать ее волосы так, как ей нравится!  
  
Только я знаю, что ей нужно. Только я могу о ней позаботиться. Они не должны говорить ей, что собираются забрать её у меня, из этого снова не выйдет ничего хорошего. Неужели Альбус не понимает, что Ариану не стоит огорчать?  
  
Я не могу отпустить мою девочку с ними. Я не дам им играть с ней. Она не будет их слушать, она только моя.  
  
Сегодня в доме так тихо. Если бы еще Альбус не плакал за стенкой. Я поставил заглушку, но я знаю, что он там убивается по своему немцу. Я сделал все, чтобы он больше к нам не приходил. Мы с Арианой сделали. Он сбежал, и это к лучшему.  
  
Ариана спит, она очень устала, я разглаживаю складки на ее платье и любуюсь, какая она красивая сейчас! Почему-то у нее посинели губы и кончики пальцев. Когда она проснется, я очищу их заклинанием, а пока не буду ее будить. Я не могу отвести взгляд от ее бледного личика.  
  
Я не отпустил ее с ними, она будет мне благодарна, я знаю. Это же только моя девочка, моя Ариана. Я так люблю ее.


End file.
